


囚爱（中）

by Dr_Bread



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bread/pseuds/Dr_Bread





	囚爱（中）

  
 “学长…请收下我的信吧！” 

林彦俊在写着练习题的时候一个留着中长发的小女生来到自己跟前，害羞的低着头双手递上一封粉蓝色的信封。

 

有些无奈的往椅背上靠，林彦俊放下手中的笔 ，几乎是隔三差五就有女生跑到自己班里光明正大的递上一封又一封花了不知道多少个夜晚的心血写成的情书，当中有些更是特地去精品店买的信纸信封。

 

“拿回去吧”

“我喜欢你”

那女生突然就提高了音量，惹得全班都看了过来瞎起哄。

 

手里拿着小盒子想要来A班找林彦俊的陈立农恰巧就听见里面的骚动，忍不住停下来脚步。

 

“哎呀林彦俊收下吧！女生好不容易的”

“就是啊，我们哥俩几个想收情书都没有”

 

听到身后的同学都在起哄，女生不好意思的又把头低下去，拿着情书的指尖泛白，信封开始出现了皱痕，林彦俊从座位上站起身，双手揣进裤兜里盯着那封信。

 

“对不起”

“学长…”

这已经是林彦俊拒绝的第十个女生，

 

如果不算上男的话。

 

全班的气氛突然就安静下来。

 

女孩当着自己的面把呕心沥血写出来的情书撕掉，用怨恨的目光狠狠瞪了自己一眼之后捂住嘴跌跌撞撞的跑了出去，没看清楚眼前人，撞到了躲在一边的陈立农。

 

“看路”

“要你管！”

陈立农看着那女孩像是逃难一样跑到洗手间，本来有些紧张的心情顿时烟消云散，脸上换上一副亲切阳光的笑容走进A班，那群同学像是见鬼一样不断挤到墙角那里，剩下林彦俊独自一个和他站着。

 

他们都被陈立农威胁过。

 

“生日快乐！”

林彦俊看了他一眼，装着若无其事的坐到位子上继续写题。

 

“阿俊…这个送你”

陈立农顺势坐到林彦俊前面的位置上，背在身后的手拿了出来，一个用黑色丝带绑着蝴蝶结的盒子放到了眼前，盒子的材质是鹅绒，看起来里面的东西也不便宜。

 

林彦俊也只是瞟了一眼盒子的外观，由注意力放到书上。

 

“拿走”

 决绝又伤人，陈立农的又把盒子往前推推，

“打开看看嘛”

林彦俊依旧没理他。

 

陈立农表情僵硬，咬了咬后槽牙。

 

既然林彦俊不理他，他索性破罐子破摔，自己把那个盒子拿在手上三两下解了蝴蝶结，打开盖子之后把盒子摆到林彦俊眼前的书上。

 

这是个很不礼貌的行为。

 

林彦俊有些生气的抬头看着他，不知道这个人到底想干什么。

 

自己吃饭明明已经坐到了比较角落的位置，却总是吃着吃着发现这个人就坐在不远处一直看着自己。

 

自己去储物柜拿书的时候，明明他和自己的柜子号码相隔很远，却总是在自己把柜门关上转身的时候，看到他。

 

而且，最近自己总感觉有人不断地跟踪他，不管是去补习还是回家。

 

盒子里静静躺着一枚戒指，表面也没有什么雕刻，普普通通的款式。

 

林彦俊眉头慢慢蹙起，很不理解的看着他。

 

“阿俊喜欢吗？”

陈立农是满脸期待的看着他，听到生日快乐之后林彦俊更恼火。

 

自己也不会主动去跟别人说生日在什么时候，更何况这个人他不认识。

 

“你到底想怎么样”

林彦俊强制压抑着想要他一拳的冲动，尽量让自己的语气听起来客气些。

 

“没有啊…”

下垂眼可怜兮兮的看着自己，陈立农一副受伤的模样看着林彦俊。

 

“我就想送礼物给你…今天你生日”

 

“可我没有跟任何人讲过我生日在什么时候”

 

每天看到这个人跟着自己，像个跟踪狂一样，更过分的是，他不知道从哪里知道自己的生日，还在自己第一次见到他的时候，脱口而出喊出自己的名字。

 

“你叫什么”

他想知道这个人到底是谁，为什么要跟着他。

 

“陈立农，隔壁B班的”

看了看书上的盒子，戒指的表面很光滑，他看到了自己，可他并不觉得这个东西很好看。

 

陈立农倒是以为林彦俊终于想开了要和自己交朋友，满心欢喜的撑着下巴看着他，一直盯着林彦俊看，也不忌讳，从眼睛一直往下看到嘴巴，隐约从上衣透出来的锁骨。

 

太美了。

 

  
“所以…”

林彦俊顿了顿之后，站起身双手撑着桌边俯身看着陈立农。

“你到底想怎样”

陈立农从他凑过来的时候心跳不自觉的加快，血液顿时在体内的每条血管之中沸腾，瞳孔变大，他也不往后退，几乎是下意识的脱口而出。

“我喜欢你”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
陈立农走出去之后，林彦俊就醒了，动了动身子，腰肢像是被锯开一样，疼得发慌。

 

“嘶…”

强烈忍受着这股可怕的痛感，林彦俊坐起身，浴袍松松垮垮的搭在自己身上，随着光滑的皮肤往侧滑，露出大半个手臂。

 

那看来自己的床上应该都是两人欢爱之后的的痕迹。不然陈立农也不会让自己睡他的床。

 

自嘲的笑了笑，林彦俊掀开还在自己身上的薄被，两只脚刚踏在冰凉的地板上想要站起来，他就感觉酸软无力，跪坐在地上。

 

一只手撑着地板勉强支撑着上半身，林彦俊看着自己的脚，费力的动了一下也只是听到了脚链那颗铃铛的声音。

 

门外守着的下人应该是听到了房间里的动静，跟旁边一同站着的下人点点头，那人就急急忙忙的跑下楼梯。

 

陈立农在厨房做着姜汤，他想着林彦俊可能会在刚刚清理的时候着凉，一个下人急急忙忙的跑过来。

 

“少爷，林先生他…”

话还没说完，下人就看到陈立农冲出去直奔二楼去，厨房里还在煮着的汤也不管了。

 

几乎是撞门而入，发出的声响就连坐在地上的林彦俊都被吓到了，下意识的叫了出来。

 

见到陈立农一脸担心的朝着自己走过来，林彦俊就是下意识的想要死撑站起来可是无奈做不到。

 

整个人都像散架了一样。

 

“阿俊！”

陈立农语气当中透露着满满的担心。他看着坐在地上的林彦俊，撑着地面的手在颤抖，倔强又脆弱的让他心疼。

 

“我抱你…”

“不用”

陈立农蹲下身子准备打横抱起林彦俊，眼前的人用手抵着不让他靠近。

 

陈立农看着抵在自己胸膛上的手，纤细修长，却发现林彦俊的手腕上有浅浅的痕印。

 

“你手腕怎么了……”

被问到手腕上的浅痕，林彦俊立刻想要缩回自己的手，这个心思似乎也被陈立农猜到，更快的握住了自己的手，轻轻的。

 

陈立农用拇指指腹轻轻扫过那条痕，有些肿肿的，还隐约看得瘀青。

 

“是因为锁链吗…”

陈立农说过会保护好他的天使，却屡屡让他受伤。

“对不起…”

 

林彦俊有些惊讶的抬头看着林彦俊，这是陈立农第一次跟自己说对不起，以往就算在床上把自己弄疼，总是在自己身上喜欢搞一些恶趣味的事情，即便自己很不满意，很不高兴，可他陈立农是绝对不会道歉。

 

可这一次只是因为一条浅痕，他道歉了。

 

林彦俊似乎是有点不可置信，嘴角微微上扬，两边酒窝挂在脸上，

 

“你怎…嘶…”

似乎是牵动到了后穴和腰肢的酸痛，原本已经露了出来的小酒窝又暗淡下去，脸色变得惨白。

 

陈立农看着之后更加心疼和自责了，不管林彦俊同不同意，把他身上的浴袍穿好，一个打横把人抱起来，放到自己床上。

 

突然而来的悬空让林彦俊吓了一跳，身体很自然绷紧起来，可腰上的酸痛感越发强烈，他还可以感觉到这一下绷紧，好像还有什么从后穴里流出来。

待他完全反应过来，耳朵整个染上了红色。

  
陈立农让林彦俊坐在床边，自己一直蹲在地上看着他，像是想到什么很重要的事，拉着自己的手。

 

“阿俊，你以后不需要带手锁链了”

几乎是满脸期待的看着林彦俊去说这句话，以前的陈立农只想着不让自己逃，才用锁链把自己手脚锁住。

 

林彦俊固然是开心，同时也不解。

 

他就不怕自己会想方设法逃出去吗，还是说他想到了别的方法来禁锢自己。

 

“你又想做什么”

他不相信陈立农，与其说是不相信，其实用害怕来形容比较贴切。

 

可他看到陈立农听到自己这样问之后眼神里流露出的悲伤，林彦俊心里居然有一瞬间，感觉的到了愧疚。

 

不对，陈立农是魔鬼。

 

陈立农低下了头，也不说话，伸手默默的托着林彦俊的脚放在自己腿上。

 

林彦俊以为他又要开始发疯，没想到下一秒，陈立农居然开始轻轻的帮他捏着小腿，舒服的感觉从脚底往上蔓延，铃铛也因为陈立农捏揉的动作发出了声响。

 

动作很轻，很温柔，像是在对待一件他视如珍宝的东西。

 

林彦俊从未见过这样的陈立农，也没发现自己一直在盯着他的头顶看。

 

“阿俊…”

陈立农继续手上捏揉的动作，林彦俊回过神来。

“嗯”

林彦俊自己也没发现，以前陈立农叫他名字他从来都不会回应。

 

陈立农听到回应之后，手上的动作顿住，抬头看着林彦俊，他发现林彦俊也在看他。

 

房间里只有他们两个人，四周都很安静，彼此都能听到呼吸声。

 

“我真的很爱你…”

陈立农总是这样，对于自己的情感往往都不会掩藏，把当下最真实的想法说出来，这样总是让林彦俊无措。

 

“可是为什么你从来都不说喜欢我…”

林彦俊偏过头不去看陈立农的眼睛，其实内心乱得很。

 

  
不对，陈立农是魔鬼。

 

他不知道陈立农到底喜欢自己什么，自己也没什么值得他去喜欢，可他就是这么的莫名其妙，喜欢跟着自己，偷看自己。

 

林彦俊也不知道自己有什么值得陈立农把自己死死的捆在身边，用铁锁链锁着自己，在自己刚开始拼了命的想要逃跑的时候，给自己喂药，注射。

 

林彦俊甚至也不知道自己身上到底有什么能让陈立农欲望如此的强大，在床上做爱的时候陈立农不断叫着自己的名字，不断的索取，不断的换着法子折腾自己，最后看着自己狼狈不堪的样子，又会紧紧抱着他，细心的帮他清理，细心的帮他按摩。

 

魔鬼也会温柔。

 

陈立农似乎都会说，他很爱自己。

 

可他明明是魔鬼。

 

林彦俊，你不可以爱上一个魔鬼。

 

可偏偏自己又对那种温柔上瘾。

 

这叫喜欢…吗

 

 

陈立农见林彦俊偏过头，叹了口气小心的把脚放到地上，自己起身坐到了林彦俊身边，一只手穿过他的腿弯，一只手搂着他把林彦俊抱起放到腿上坐着。

 

实在不是一个男生该有的重量，陈立农一手搂着他的腰，捏着他的下巴逼他看着自己。

 

“你是不是又没好好吃饭，嗯？”

距离之近，林彦俊都能感觉到陈立农吐出来的温热气息全打在自己脸上，长长的睫毛扑扇着，他想别过头却被人捏住了下巴。

“你想存心要让我担心你是吧”

 

林彦俊内心都把陈立农用刀子捅了无数遍，要不是他疯狂的在床上索取，本就还没完全恢复的身体经不起轮番的折腾，不然的话，他也不会没胃口吃东西。

 

“要你管…嘶你有病啊”

陈立农使坏的在林彦俊腰上捏了一把，疼得林彦俊眼泪都要出来了。

 

“跟我斗嘴是不是，欠操了？”

“你…唔”

林彦俊抬手想要给陈立农一巴掌，却在空中被握住往前拉。陈立农像是安排好了一样，当自己凑过来之后，嘴唇之间刚好就碰上了。

 

灼热的气息扑面而来，温润炽热的唇紧紧贴合。

 

等林彦俊缓过神来便在陈立农怀里不断的挣扎，却无奈自己浑身发软，陈立农的右手掌托住林彦俊的后脑，左手拦腰拥住他，身体之间更加贴近，这下让他更加无法逃脱。

 

唇舌柔韧带有占有欲，单单是吸吮着对方的嘴唇还不够，舌头不断想要撬开那紧闭的防御。

 

林彦俊死死的咬着牙，陈立农似乎是感觉到了他的倔强，搂着腰上的手又捏了一把腰肢的肉，

 

“啊…” 趁着机会，陈立农的舌头伸进对方口中，舌与舌互相推放着，有节奏律动般的的绕着对方的舌尖，画圈似的舔吻。

 

陈立农痴迷的挑逗着林彦俊的舌头，吸吮、打圈，带有情欲的接吻声音在房间放大，两人都闭上眼睛回应着对方，琼浆玉液不受控一般顺着两人的嘴角流下。

 

到最后似乎是缺氧，林彦俊轻轻打着陈立农的胸膛，他才依依不舍的离开，陈立农看到林彦俊的脸因染上了粉色，而情欲的银丝还挂在嘴角，双眼朦胧的看着自己，胸口不断起伏吸取着新鲜空气。

 

简直色情。

 

用指腹替他抹掉挂在嘴角的银丝，林彦俊被陈立农抱了起来出了房间。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
